Primeval Beast
This enormous, bipedal dinosaur has undersized forearms and an over-sized, fang-filled mouth. Tyrant Lizard (CR 19) XP 204,800 Primeval 27-HD tyrannosaurus N Colossal animal Init +6; Senses blindsight 60 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +50 --- AC 27, touch 4, flat-footed 25 (+2 Dex, +23 natural, –8 size) hp 364 (27d8+243) Fort +24, Ref +17, Will +15 DR 10/—; Immune fear, mind-affecting effects; Resist cold 10, fire 10 --- Speed 60 ft. Melee bite +36 (8d6+40/19–20 plus grab) Space 30 ft.; Reach 30 ft. Special Attacks fast swallow, swallow whole (4d6+20, AC 21, hp 36), unexpected strike --- Str 50, Dex 15, Con 29, Int 2, Wis 23, Cha 10 Base Atk +20; CMB +48 (+52 grapple); CMD 60 Feats Bleeding Critical, Critical Focus, Diehard, Endurance, Greater Vital Strike, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Attack (bite), Improved Vital Strike, Iron Will, Power Attack, Run, Skill Focus (Perception), Vital Strike Skills Perception +50; Racial Modifiers +8 Perception SQ powerful bite --- Environment warm forest and plains Organization solitary, pair, or pack (3–6) Treasure none --- Powerful Bite (Ex) A tyrant lizard applies twice its Strength modifier to bite damage. Unexpected Strike (Ex) Whenever a creature enters a square threatened by a tyrant lizard, that creature provokes an attack of opportunity from the tyrant lizard, even if its movement would not normally do so. The primeval tyrannosaurus, or tyrant lizard, is a throw-back to a prehistoric age when beasts ruled the world. Though that time has passed, several ancient tyrant lizards and their progeny live on, to rule hidden "lost worlds" as the apex predators they have been since the dawn of time. A tyrant lizard is a terror to behold, especially when hungry (and a tyrant lizard is always hungry). In combat, a tyrant lizard relies heavily on its Greater Vital Strike and Power Attack feats to deal frightful amounts of damage with its standard action bite attacks. Creating a Primeval Beast "Primeval beast" is an inherited template that can be added to any Huge or larger animal, plant, or vermin that doesn't have a language (henceforth referred to as the base creature). The primeval creature uses all of the base creature's statistics and abilities except as noted below. CR The creature's minimum CR equals its base attack bonus –1. Senses If the creature has 5 or more HD, it gains blindsense with a range equal to its reach. If it has 15 or more HD, it instead gains blindsense with a range equal to twice its reach. If it has 25 or more HD, it instead gains blindsight with a range equal to twice its reach. Speed If the creature has 5 or more HD, all of its speeds improve by 10 feet. In addition, if the creature is Gargantuan or larger, all of its speeds increase by 10 feet. These increases stack. AC If the creature has 5 or more Hit Dice, it's natural armor increases by +2. If it has 25 or more HD, its natural armor increases by an additional +2. Defensive Abilities The creature gains DR/—, resist cold, and resist fire each equal to one-half its base attack bonus. If the creature has 10 or more HD, it is immune to fear. If it has 20 or more HD, it is immune to all mind-affecting effects. Special Attacks For every 10 HD the creature possesses, it gains one of the following special attacks: Fast Swallow (Ex) As per the universal monster rules. The creature must have the swallow whole ability to select this special attack. Knockback (Ex): As per the rage power of the same name. The creature need not be raging to use this ability. Ground Breaker (Ex) As per the rage power of the same name, but limited to one use per minute instead of one use per rage. The creature need not be raging to use this ability. Pounce (Ex) As per the universal monster rules. Unexpected Strike (Ex) As per the rage power of the same name. The creature need not be raging to use this ability. Wild Abandon (Ex) As per the come and get me rage power. The creature need not be raging to use this ability. Abilities The creature's Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom scores each increase by +4. If the creature has 15 or more HD, those scores each increase by by an additional +2. If the creature has 25 or more HD, those scores each increase by another additional +2. Category:Animal Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters